


Annual Dinner gone wrong?

by Nielongkkir



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: I hate tagging, Instead of excellent in dancing and singing, M/M, University AU, idk why I find this funny, wanna one excellent in study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nielongkkir/pseuds/Nielongkkir
Summary: Let just say, if conducting an event like Annual Dinner event, with all lecturer, teaching assistant, and students from all years to attend, which one you will prefer to work with?The one you have no problem to work with or the one you hate?Well, Ong Seongwu didn't has any choice to work with one man that he hated the most.





	Annual Dinner gone wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my name is Junki. As you can see I'm deciding to write a fic for lovely Ongniel because I'm bored and I don't have life OMG Haha
> 
> Btw, this is unbeta and I'm not really good with grammar and stuff, do correct me if I'm wrong.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this :)

It is a tradition once in every years, the juniors will be organising the annual dinner events for the students and lecturers in the second semester of junior year. The participation is a must for juniors and the students need to give good collaboration towards each other in their respective groups. The organisation is picked by the seniors already and any argument from juniors will be resulting unpleasant treatments for the whole semester and the representatives from the juniors will not take any major roles (e.g. president, secretary, treasurer) in the organisation. Good luck on this event.

 

Tapping his fingers loudly on his phone, Ong Seongwu narrows his eyes to the screen as he read and reread the whole message that Minhyun, their representative class posted in their group chat. If he didn't know Minhyun since high school, he will miss the hint of the message, containing a little bit of sarcasm, mocking or maybe crying over dead body to him. Knowing Hwang Minhyun so much, he knows that tall man will do it, making Ong Seongwu's life miserable and reason why the message appear in the group chat.

 

It is not anyone's fault that Seongwu forgot about the meeting after the class that he simply ditched classes for the today and slept for the rest of his day. Luckily, his roommate who hates him so much (not really, he thinks), throws him a used bucket to soak dirty socks as he storms into the room. His roommate, Yoon Jisung, his senior, is one of the weirdoes that you might not want to approach because he likes to nag but he is a nice guy.

 

“I know you're extra smart, extra handsome and extra dork but that does not mean you can ditch the whole classes! Even in my class, Professor Shin asked me about you! ‘Oh did our beloved student get sick? Did he ate expired food? Did he that? Did he this?’” Jisung is impersonating his professor with the weird gesture of his hands plus fixing the invisible glasses that the professor loves to do. Then, he halts and turns to jab his finger onto Ong's chest.

 

“Guess what?! HE WAS DITCHING CLASSES BECAUSE HIS LOVE CONFESSION IS REJECTED FROM WOMAN THAT HE LIKES. A FIRST CLASS STUDENT, ONG SEONGWU WHO CAN'T CO-OP WITH REJECTIONS!”

 

Seongwu didn't want more than to throw Jisung out from their shared room. He got rejected, so what? He is okay, his heart is okay maybe tender a bit but Jisung is being rude right now. He does not like people to meddle into things that he hated the most, getting rejection.

 

“Listen my dear lovely roommate, you do not suddenly storming into this room, throwing me a bucket while I'm still drowsy, yelling at me because professor asked you about me when you can told him I overslept plus you're being fuzzy about it is just an excuse for you to make conversation about Ha Sungwoon. You like it when Professor called you out because Ha Sungwoon will look at you” Seongwu grins and rise his eyebrows in mockery to the crimson red Jisung when he opens his mouth to talk but only manages to form a coherent high pitch noises without any proper words. “Cat got your tongue?” Seongwu asks sly.

 

“Fine.” Jisung tosses his hands up in the air before lying on his own bed and muffles his words on his pillow. Seongwu has won today, he giggles a little. It is a game that he and Jisung play together to bet who will be annoyed first whenever they argue. “You win this time, loser”

 

“Than-” Seongwu's attention drifts to the beep of his phone and he quickly grabs his phone and opens their group chat. At first, he ought to reply with a single 'k' for the event but his hand stops when he reread the organisation.

 

“This is not happening! This is so not happening! No! No! No!” Seongwu shouts and throws his phone away.

 

His soul nearly flies out from him when Jisung heads up towards his bed and grabs his phone. The elder remains quiet, only hums to the content that he is reading before looking at Seongwu. “So… you gonna be the person in charge with hotel and money with Kang Daniel. What's wrong with him?”

 

Never in Seongwu whole degree life had had had he wanted to be pairing with the so called Kang Daniel. Kang Daniel is one of the laziest men in his year, not to mention he only study what he wanted then goes to sleep for the whole class while gritting his teeth and mumbling words that annoyed Seongwu in the lecture hall. He hated that guy since first year. No matter what he did especially with his dork smile that make all girls swoon to him, Seongwu will forever think Kang Daniel is a waste of time. To add on his hating list, the reason why he got rejected is because the girl has a crush on Kang Daniel.

 

So he loathes that guy and praying to every universe not to pair him up with Kang Daniel but universe definitely has different plan for him. He groans out loud before laying on his bed while screaming to his pillow and ignore Jisung when the elder laughs at him.

 

“Why must Kang Daniel? Why him? Did I do wrong in past? Did I cheat in class? Why did they pair me with that pup!” Seongwu whines.

 

“Why can’t him? Daniel is really good kid” Jisung says as Seongwu looks at him and pushes him down from his bed.

 

“Good kid but not well in studies” Seongwu replies back.

 

“But he is good enough to not ditching classes… and he used to be in student council too, which is same as you!” Seongwu rolls his eyes as Jisung talks about Daniel.

 

“Oh you need to know him! He is not only a good guy, he is very excellent in sports, dance, games and he's willing to lend you his ears if you ever have problems with stuff” Jisung smiles like talking about Daniel sound really fun.

 

“Except study. I don't need a friend who didn't study but passes the class. I need a good and excellent friend like Minhyun so I can give full commitment for this event” Seongwu opens up his mobile again to check for his position and realises new notifications have been given by Minhyun personally to him instead of their group chat.

 

From: My Evil Twin  
To: Ong Seongwu  
Subject:

_I know how you loathe Kang Daniel and wish to ram him with your car but do give him a chance to be your partner. Sometimes you're way too stubborn like Jaehwan and I know putting you with him is the worst decision ever but I can't change it because you didn't came today. We are deciding roles since seniors let the whole class choose._

  
_Oh btw you're stink. Don't dare tell me you already bathe because you didn't even get out from your bed yet._  
_Your meeting with Daniel is 21:00 tonight at block B lobby. _

 

From: My Evil Twin  
To: Ong Seongwu  
Subject:

_Oh this is Jaehwan! I'm stealing Minhyun's mobile because you block me! UNBLOCK ME YOU UNGRATEFUL ONG SEONGWU. Btw congratulations for getting Kang Daniel as your partner! I know how you dislike that guy and let me quotes you_

_'Yah that Kang Daniel can come at me and kiss my ass because he's a losser! Everyone in this University like him because of his bunny teeth! I want to puck it away!'_

_You gonna deny this words but Jisung record it with his phone and one thing, Kang Daniel is my roommate and he is a very nice guy. If you ever make him sleep talking about how he hates working with you, I'm going to sing and play guitar at your front door every night!_  
_p/s: I have a lovely voice (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡_

 

Seongwu smiles at Minhyun and Jaehwan as he types back his reply that he will try to be nice with Kang Daniel. He is a smart guy and a very patience guy. An event should not harm him.

 

;~;

 

He hates Kang Daniel. Its official, Kang Daniel is cancel for him.

 

The meeting is supposed to start at 21:00 sharp at Block B main lobby across the cafeteria like what Minhyun already mentions to him in the message. Seongwu is sitting on the empty seat and turning his laptop on while waiting for Daniel to arrive. For the first 10 minutes, he spends his times by checking the portal of his subject courses and looking at the assignments that he needs to download. For the second 10 minutes, Seongwu goes to buy two 100plus cans for both of them. He starts to get the irk feeling of waiting Kang Daniel and how his time is wasting by doing nothing. Another 10 minutes, Seongwu is starting to be irritated with his surroundings. He can't believe the other is late for the first meeting!

 

Seongwu had enough of this. He shuts his laptop and throws away both now empty cans into the nearby dusbin. He is about to stand up from his seat when a wet and dark helmet is place on the chair in front of him and a grinning Daniel is looking at him.

 

“Ah Seongwu hyung! I'm so sorry for late! I just get back from dinner with my friends” Daniel says without noticing how on edge is Seongwu towards him for being late. First, Seongwu didn't eat anything at all to wait for him and second he just had dinner without telling? Seongwu glares at Daniel as he scans the younger male in front him and watches as Daniel take off his leather jacket and sit next to him. “So what are we gonna do tonight??”

 

If look could kill, Daniel is already dead by now. Seongwu didn't bother to open his laptop back as he glances at Daniel and sighs. ‘Come on Ong Seongwu… Don't disappoint Minhyun and Jaehwan…’

 

“A text from you would hurt, right? Or you didn't know how to use phone?”

 

‘You ass’ Seongwu is mentally face-palming at his own words. A civilize conversation is what Daniel and him need right now and all he did is giving his sass about Kang Daniel lack of common sense to use phone?

 

“In case you've notice… I never have your phone number to even text you” Daniel's voice is stern and Seongwu has to look up when he realises the other male has already stands and reaches his helmet.

 

“We have group chat, dummy? What's the purpose of group chat if you can't find my number there?” Seongwu knows he shouldn't be throwing more mean replies but he is annoyed by Daniel. He knows tomorrow he will not only being scold by their class representative, he also will be getting lecture with Jisung and Jonghyun will hunts him for making Minhyun life harder. The loud tapping make his thoughts stirs and barely has a chance to talk when Daniel hold his phone towards Seongwu to look at the screen.

 

“Oh in case if you notice, putting only three dots and a big O is not a big help to find out which one is your phone number, Seongwu hyung”

 

The hyung is stress a bit in a harsh tone and Seongwu notices that the blond male is really bad at keeping his expression and words at the bar. It gives Seongwu satisfaction to see how annoyed Daniel is at him for stating a fact. He is getting all the amusement as he stands up and takes him laptop from the table.

 

“Well, you should come early if you want to know which phone numbers that you didn't save is mine. Good day Kang Daniel.”

 

;~;

 

Daniel does not believe how Ong Seongwu literally walks away from him during the first meeting. Sure, it is his fault for not bothering to text the older man but Ong Seongwu never let conversation between them last longer; it is barely 100 exchange words. Daniel sighs as he grabs his helmet and runs his hand to his hair, feeling slightly irritates and guilt for arriving late. He should know this but he forgets about today meeting.

 

Heading to his room where he shares with Jaehwan, he hears a loud conversation as he opens his door. Jaehwan, Minhyun, Baejin, and Guan lin are sitting at the floor with lots of book around them.

 

“What the hell?” Daniel frowns as Jaehwan rolls his eyes at him while Minhyun teaching both of the high school boys. “Minhyun, what the hell? Did you just sneak in these two boys? They are high school students! No Baejin, don't give me puppy eyes, not you too Guan lin, it's my charm not yours”

 

Across the room, where Jaehwan bed is there, the man already laying on the bed while laughing at Daniel and the blonde man is confuse by his friend as he put down his helmet and goes to kick Jaehwan's leg.

 

“Ass”

 

“Oh no! I know this tone. You're annoyed with something” Jaehwan screams high pitch as Daniel continues to attack him. The younger man ignores the sigh earning from Minhyun and he will not apologise to Minhyun because he need to hear him nag and nag about Ong Seongwu, it's his best friend.

 

“YAH LET ME LIVE KANG DANIEL” Jaehwan screams again and this time, Daniel stops. Both man barely moving from struggling and wrestling, only grinning at each other until Baejin appears in his line of sight.

 

“Niel hyung… you look messy” Daniel grins wider as he flops down next to Baejin and ignoring the other human being on the bed to look at Baejin's homework.

 

“I'm not messy, Ong Seongwu is messy” Upon saying this, Daniel earns a slap on his head that make him groans and let Baejin rubs his head.

 

“I knew it! It's Ong Seongwu's fault! I'm gonna sing in front of his room tonight!” Jaehwan picks up his guitar as he stands up. “I told him not to bother you but he didn't listen and now I need to listen to you and your annoying nag”

 

Daniel groans as he pulls Jaehwan back to his bed. Even though he dislike Ong Seongwu attitude towards him, he will never let anyone bother him. He has his own style to disturb people plus singing out loud especially at night in front of people's room is one of the worst revenge ever. Besides, it is only Ong Seongwu, one of the guys in his year that he always thought him as nerd guy only he is not really a nerd when Daniel saw him at the club during their fresh year, dancing around with his groups. He never talk with the other guy nor did the other and he never know when this awkward interaction happens between him and Ong Seongwu but the older man is one of the first person that Daniel wanted to get close to.

 

When they were in the fresh year, he sat closer to Ong till he knew about the existence of three moles on his left cheek. It was one of the reasons he attracted on the other guy. Sometimes, people caught him staring at Ong more than once. The other man was not amused with him and always glares whenever Daniel look at him but the young man found the other man cute and charming. He is tall but a couple centimeters shorter than him, always wears big shirt to cover up his lean yet muscle body, and that intense stare he always gives to people who talked with him; Daniel wonders how it feels to be stare at with that stare from Ong Seongwu.

 

But it is all the past, he is trying throws away his dumb crush on Ong Seongwu after the older man refused to talk with him especially when he tries to initiate conversation. Daniel might be slow in studies but he is faster learner in knowing how people dislike him and how he should behave around them. He is a very talkative and active man, he rarely shut his mouth to smile and laugh at anything he find funny, he can drink many wine, beer, soju, vodka, whatever liquor he bought and never get drunk. Maybe that's the reason Ong Seongwu hated him.

 

“Come on Jaehwan, just sing here to me… Baejin and Guan lin need you too… just don't distrub Ong… it's my fault, I forget about tonight meeting”

 

Jaehwan narrows his eyes at Daniel before he tosses his hand around the other man. The blond man sighs as he shuts his eyes and let his friend do whatever he wants with him instead of asking h-

 

“Don't tell me you still have a crush on him, Daniel-ah~”

 

That.

 

“Let's not talk about that right now, Jaehwan… I'm so tired right now and I want to sleep”

 

He’s glad Jaehwan drops the question that he ought to ask when Daniel leans towards his bed and crawls under his blanket. His mind is drifting apart from the noises when Minhyun told Baejin to look back to his book instead of Daniel, his breathing is steady and upon reaching to the star that he always encounters when he’s sleeping, a figure appear in his dream and smiling widely.

 

How lovely if this is real. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh I'm sorry to tell you but I'm really busy so I will not update it once a week, maybe once two or three weeks :\


End file.
